


That day

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Series: Take a shot! Any shot! [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, BillDip, M/M, and Bill is not a demon, as in Dip n M are older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper goes on a blind date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annatard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annatard).



> GF AU! Mabel hooks Dipper up for a literal blind date with a stranger!  
> Prompt by Annatard.
> 
> {Gonna make AU have older!Pines, and Human!Bill}  
> Also I got a bit confused at LITERAL blind date.. As in someone is literally blind? Idk.

"Come on it'll be fun!"  
Dipper frowned, he was standing in front of a restaurant, his twin sister Mabel trying to make him go back in.  
"Mabel do you have any idea how dangerous blind dates can be?!" Dipper hissed, glancing inside again.  
His 'date' was in there waiting patiently, he looked well dressed -wearing a suit and bow tie, making Dipper feel as if he should have worn something nicer- and his appearance made Dipper wonder why Mabel hadn't called dips on him.  
He was tall, probably around six feet, and tanned skin, with a contrast of almost golden hair.  
And he was a guy.  
"Chill down bro bro! I've talked to the guy a bit before arranging your date! He's not a creep or anything alike that. In fact Bill is quite the nice guy!" Mabel reassured, sending a thumbs up to the man -Bill- through the window, he grinned and made a thumbs up in return.  
"Just give him a chance! I bet if anything you could be friends! He likes the supernatural as well!" She continued, playfully punching Dipper's arm. Then gave him a puppy eyed face "For meee?"  
Dipper sighed in defeat, no way he could say no to that. Besides Mabel was right, if anything they could discuss the supernatural.  
"Okay then, for you."  
Mabel almost seemed to explode from happiness before shoving Dipper back in inside, giving him a quick "Have fun!", before leaving him alone.

Dipper sighed then walked over to his table, ignoring the booming voice in his head shouting for him to turn around and run off.  
Instead he braced himself, reminding himself this way for Mabel, and sat down.  
"Hello there~ Dipper right?" The man -Bill- said, though it almost sounded like a purr.  
"Y-yes, and you're Bill right?"  
Bill nodded, flashing him a grin.  
And that's where it all ended on information. Except.. Mabel mentioned he liked the supernatural as well.  
"So.. Mabel mentioned you liked the supernatural..?" Dipper said, trying to strike a conversation.  
Bill nodded again "of course I do; I came to Gravity Falls just because of that! Well I used to live here, but had to get a proper education y'know? So I became a researcher focused mainly on the supernatural... Why, don't you like it?" Bill genuinely looked worried he about whether he'd just nerded out in front of someone.  
"We-well I do. I research on it as well.. I even got this book full of data about the creatures in this town!" Dipper said, regretting not bringing the journal he had found when he was 12.  
"Really? That's awesome! Can I see it?" Bill chirped, his eyes basically sparkling.  
Dipper nodded eagerly "Sure you can! I didn't bring it with me though.. Maybe later today?"  
Bill nodded "It's a deal!"  
Dipper smiled, he got a feeling he'd get along with Bill just fine.


End file.
